Jaymes Lukas Walker
by ToxicNinjaKitty3399
Summary: Jaymes Lukas Walker. His name. Perfect for his happy, loud personality. His auburn hair; soft like a kitten's newly brushed fur. His smile; sparkling like the stars on a clear, warm night. But… When he was child…. That story; never been heard or told.


~Nya's POV~

Jaymes Lukas Walker. His name. Perfect for his happy, loud personality. His auburn hair; soft like a kitten's newly brushed fur. His smile; sparkling like the stars on a clear, warm night. But… When he was child…. That story; never been heard or told. Last night, I heard him quietly crying in his room. I knocked on his door and he just went silent and told me to go away… So I did. I know it's for him to talk about his feelings. But tonight, a new night, he was crying again. I open the door, noticing that he didn't lock it like last night.

I walk in and quietly close the door. He hears the click of it closing and looks up quickly. I walk over to his bed and sit down. He wipes away his tears trying to hide them. "Jay-"

"I'm fine. Just had something in my eye…"

"For the last hour?" He puts his back against the wall next to his bed and pulls his knees to his chest and hugs them. He puts his head on his knees and starts crying.

"No… I've been crying…."

"But why?"

"I don't wanna tell you." I hear him start to quietly sob. I move over next to him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Jay… If something's bothering you, you can tell me… You know I'm not gonna laugh or make fun of you… I love you; no matter what." He looks up at me. His eyes are slightly red from crying.

"Fine…" He looks at his feet and a few more tears fall from his eyes. I keep my arms around him.

"When I was about 12 years old, I was bullied… bad…." He sniffs and his eyes get glassy again. "They once tried to murder me….. It was the night after my 14th birthday. Luckily, my sister walked in before they did…" He looked away from the bed to the floor. My eyes were wide with tears. "We moved to the junkyard after that. My parents homeschooled my sister and I until my senior year and her junior year. Then… I became and ninja… But the real story is when I was bullied… They shoved me in lockers, beat me, stabbed me a few times, spat on me, and even kidnapped me. They were the worst kids I've ever met. They seemed so innocent at school. But when it comes to me…. They turn into maniacs, or killers… I hated them… I cried myself to sleep every night. And now… They found me…." He pulls out his phone, unlocks it and goes to his Facebook profile page. "Just look at what they said on my profile." I take the phone from his hands and scroll down.

I start reading all the posts from 5 boys and 1 girl named Garrett House, Logan Batang, Ezequiel "Z" Scott, Stuart Hunter, Alexander "Axe" Cooper, and Kristine Vanette. Let's just say it wasn't very nice. It kind of went like this:

Logan: Oh my god, guys, look who I found! It's Gay Walker! (5 Likes; Garrett, Z, Stuart, Axe, and Kristine tagged)

Garrett: Nobody gives a fuck about you, you stupid fucking dick. (5 likes)

Z: Wow, this bitch again? Remember when we tried to fucking kill this dick? Yeah. I would've been happy if we SUCCEEDED! (5 likes; One comment: Axe: Oh my god, same here, dude!)

Kristine: I fucking hate this kid. He should just go kill himself. He doesn't deserve to live anyways. What a bitch. (5 likes)

Axe: Go to hell, you fucker! You don't deserve to have friends! And if you're still alive and have a girlfriend, fuck you. You don't deserve to be happy. (5 likes)

Stuart: I remember when we put you in the hospital for hitting you with Z's car. We were laughing so hard. You almost died! (5 likes)

Z: I feel like we haven't hurt you in so long. I miss seeing your tears and pain. I bet the other four do too (5 likes; Garrett, Stuart, Axe, Logan, and Kristine tagged)

Logan: If you have a girlfriend, I hope she dumps you. She deserves someone not so baby-ish. She's probably dating you out of pity. (5 likes)

Kristine: Go kill yourself, worthless bitch. (5 likes)

Axe: Why haven't you killed yourself yet? Have you been hiding your pain and tears with laughter and smiles? So gay. Pain and tears are so much better than happiness. The 6 of us will NEVER have pity for you. (5 likes)

Stuart: There are so many ways for suicide. Such as slitting your throat, hanging yourself, stabbing yourself, blood loss, drugs, overdose, and many many others. I suggest you use one of these. Fucking loser. (5 likes)

Garrett: What the fuck are you doing here still, you little fucking prick? You just need to fucking die. Your parents and sister fucking hate you. It's fucking obvious. Don't be fucking oblivious. Fuck you, dick. I wish I could just bash your head in with a baseball bat then hang the bat on my wall as a prize. That's how fucking worthless you are. It'll have your blood on it forever. (5 likes)

I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. "Oh my god…. Jay… I'm so sorry…" I hug him tightly. He cries on my shoulder.

"I fucking hate them, Nya… They make me hate myself and actually feel like I HAVE to commit suicide…" I feel him sobbing on my shoulder.

"Jay, you are perfect. Don't even think about hurting yourself. If you die, I'll die. I'll do anything to help you." He then let's go of me and takes his phone. It suddenly starts ringing. Phone call from an unknown number. He answers.

~Jay's POV~

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, bitch!" I widen my eyes. Garrett. _No. It can't be them…_

"W-what do you want?"

"Just tell you to go fucking kill yourself already!" Said Z.

"Why the fuck are you still alive?! If you were in the Hunger Games, I would kill you before I get a weapon! You're such an ugly dick!" I hear 5 other people laugh in the background. I feel tears start to pour down my face.

"Just leave me alone! I could kick your fucking ass!" I slide down the wall, crying.

"Oh? Well too bad. We're already here… To kill you ourselves."

"What?!" I see the door open and the 6 walk in. I stand up and push Nya behind me.

"Oh look. The bitch is protecting his own bitch!" They laugh and close the door.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Jaymes Lukas Walker…. Well, it's been so long." Kristine says. She walks over to me and puts her hand on my chin. I pull away. She then pulls her fist back and bashes it onto the side of my head. The force of it pushes me against wall. I slide to the ground.

"You bitch!" I hear Nya yell. I hear someone get pushed to the ground. I open my eyes and see that Nya had punched her and Kristine was on the ground. "Leave him alone!" I look at the other 5 and they surround me so that I can't escape. I try and scoot back but I run into the wall. I pull my knees to my chest.

"Well… Time to die, little asshole." Garrett said. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and holds me up against the wall. "It's been a long time." I look over his shoulder and see Nya being held back by Kristine. Nya's mouth was covered by her hand. Nya kept trying to get out of her grip. I feel myself burn in anger. I lift my legs up and kick him off me, making him fly back. I flip over the other 4 and pull Kristine off of Nya. I throw her to the wall.

Nya runs over to me and hugs me. "Jay, are you ok?" I kiss her head.

"Yeah… Are YOU ok?" She nods. I look up and see the guys walking towards us. Z suddenly pulls out a small pistol out of thin air. He aims it at me. I widen my tear-filled eyes and hug Nya tightly. I hear the lick of the gun and hear another one. I look at Logan. He had one out to and it was pointing to… Nya… "At least we're going together…" I whisper to her.

"See you in hell, bitch." Nya looks up at me and kisses me quickly. I hold her close as I hear the sounds of the guns. Everything turns black… Forever.


End file.
